Considering that old standardized video tape recorders for a tape 1/2 inch wide had substantially reached the limit of reduction in size and weight thereof, the industry has recently standardized video tape recorders for a tape eight millimeters (8 mm) wide. However, there still remains much of room for improvement 8 mm and 1/2" video tape recorders.